A worm gear mount used in slide projectors for slide change devices and magazine transport generally includes a shaft supported in a pair of bearings with a worm gear on the shaft between the bearings and a drive wheel on an end overhang of the shaft extending beyond one of the bearings. The drive wheel is ordinarily molded onto the shaft, but because the worm gear is mounted between the bearings, it must be assembled onto the shaft as the shaft is mounted in the bearings, and axial displacement of the shaft or the worm gear must be prevented by additional parts such as circlips. Considerable labor and parts costs are involved in assembling such a worm gear mount.
The invention involves recognition of the disadvantages of previous worm gear mounts of this type, and proposes a new mount that eliminates several parts, allows greater manufacturing economy, and reduces labor assembly costs. The invention aims at simplicity, economy, and reliability in a worm gear mount.